


darling, you're one of a kind

by insertsomethingedgyhere



Series: ** little boys ** [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Frank Iero, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Punishment, University, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertsomethingedgyhere/pseuds/insertsomethingedgyhere
Summary: Frank is trying to study, and Gerard has… other ideas.(Title from OH!hello'sSavana Sabertooth)





	darling, you're one of a kind

"Daddy!" It felt like the millionth time Gerard had persistently squealed that one word out the entire, oh, fifteen minutes that Frank had been trying to study. He knew Gerard couldn't help it when he was little, but at times like this, it was pretty inconvenient.

"Yes, darling?" Frank responded gently, but with a somewhat irritated sigh he hoped Gerard couldn't understand. He couldn't, thankfully.

"Baby wants attention." Gerard turned onto his back, a little strip of his pale tummy showing as he looked up playfully at Frank. Frank couldn't help but giggle a little, and he let himself pet Gerard's hair for a moment before pulling away. He wasn't going to let Gerard win him over with this one—his math test was tomorrow, fuck. Frank bit his lip as Gee made a loud, frustrated whining noise at the loss of touch. He sat right up, head butting Frank's elbow gently.

"Daddy needs to study, sweetheart. He won't be able to pay too much attention to you for a little while, alright pumpkin?" Frank explained once again, hoping frantically that Gerard would finally just entertain himself with his stuffies and things until Frank decided he was prepared for the next day.

Gerard didn't. He made an upset, angry, moderately bratty groaning sound, wrinkling his nose a little and pulling on Frank's arm a little more urgently this time. It was a little funny, because right now Gerard had a pretty pastel yellow bow in his long, black hair, also wearing a yellow sweater, a white skirt with yellow polka dots, and little yellow-white striped socks. He was adorable. "C'mon, baby, use your words."

Gee let out another whine, fidgeting restlessly; he could never sit still, when he was in littlespace. " _Daddy!_ " He said again, drawing out the 'y' for longer than needed. "I bored, Daddy!" Well. Of course. "Needs you!"

Frank resisted the urge to be a dick and just put his earbuds in and ignore Gee completely (though, if Gerard was really being that stubborn with this, he would just tug Frank's earbuds out. It would be a really bratty thing to do, but Frank had no doubt that he would.) "Whiny-butt," Frank said playfully, in his sort of Daddy tone of voice. Gerard made an 'ugh' noise this time. He looked kinda pissed—well, he was little, so perhaps that wasn't the right word, but Gerard certainly didn't look happy with Frank at the moment.

"Meanie," Gerard huffed, crossing his arms defiantly. Frank turned his focus back on studying various algebra problems and formulas and several more boring topics. He wanted nothing more than to mess with Gee right now (good-naturedly, of course), but he wanted to get good grades, at the least. Frank did actually make his sigh louder this time, but it wasn't in a douchebag way. Gerard made a more high-pitched groan this time; a needy, attention-craving noise.

"What did I say about using your words, baby bear?" Frank warned, but gently, allowing Gerard to rest his chin on Frank's thighs for a moment as his Daddy petted his hair, even leaning down to give him a quick kiss. That satisfied Gerard for only the brief second that it lasted. He went right back to whining after that. "Gerard, sweetness, I'm trying to study, okay? This is very important."

He was firmer that time, but still not in his 'you did something very naughty and I'm going to punish you for it in a single fucking second if you don't cut it out' voice. It would take a while for him to reach that level of annoyance, anyway. Gerard shrank in on himself after that, but less in a scared way and more in a bratty way. At least Gerard kept mostly quiet, even if it was for a short span of time before he began to whine again.

"Daddy."

"Gerard-"

"Daddy, needs my sippy." Frank was sure that Gerard really didn't, and he was just trying to get Frank's attention, but just in case, he would anyway. It didn't stop Frank from sighing and running his hands through his hair in exasperation, though.

"Alright, honey." He stood up, which made Gee smile, standing up and trying to get Frank to carry him; which Frank did not do. It made Gee scowl slightly, but he followed Frank.

Frank got him some juice in his little pink sippy cup, handing it to Gerard and messing with his hair for a moment before heading back to sit down at his desk again, Gerard on his heels. He heard the louder-than-usual suckling noise Gerard was making—he was purposely trying to be louder, so Frank would take notice of him. Frank chose to ignore him, and just went on with some confusing string of numbers and letters.

Soon enough, Gerard was back to being a total brat. Frank wasn't going to bother edging around that word this time, because that's what Gerard was being right now, with his persistent groaning and tugging on Frank's shirt. He'd already gotten a stuffie and his paci himself, which Frank had appreciated, but he was really just using them so Frank would be tempted to pay attention to him.

Frank had managed to ignore Gerard, though, and was currently writing down countless notes and formulas to use for the test tomorrow. And yeah, he probably could take a break, but he'd been getting not-so-great grades in math lately, and he was trying to raise them. For his mom, if anything. But then, Gerard started behaving even worse, and he was definitely on Frank's last fucking nerve.

"Gerard," Frank sighed, gritting his teeth and trying to keep his irritation at bay. "I need you to listen to me, okay? I am not going to repeat myself again." He looked at Gerard, making sure he was, in fact, paying attention. He was, though he had an annoyed expression on his face, which bothered Frank just a bit, because Gerard was not the one who was supposed to be annoyed right now.

"You need to leave Daddy alone for awhile, okay? You need to be quiet and respectful, and after I'll give you as much attention as you want, okay?" Frank reasoned, hoping Gerard would accept that. But, alas, Gerard did not look happy with that. Frank bit down on his lip, and tried to focus on the pain instead of the urge to yell at Gerard.

"B-but Daddy!" Gerard whimpered, tears forming in his eyes that Frank couldn't be sure were real or not. "I need-"

"I am not repeating myself." Frank was much firmer this time, voice stern and clearly miffed. Gerard's bottom lip wobbled, then reaching to squeeze Frank's hand.

"Fine then," Frank said in exasperation, opening his drawer and getting out three blank pieces of paper and a ballpoint pen, handing them to Gerard. "I want you to fill all these pages, front and back, with 'I will not disobey Daddy', and don't try messing with the size. Tiny sentences. There you go."

Gerard was visibly upset by that, and Frank noticed it when real, sad tears started to roll down his cheeks. Fuck. "C'mon, darling, finish that. I'll give you a treat after, promise. No waterworks here, little one." He knew he shouldn't be so nice to Gerard when he was giving him a punishment, but he couldn't resist his little boy sometimes.

Gerard nodded, though, and although he was still crying quietly, he sat down and wrote his lines slowly, due to his slightly trembling hands. Frank did feel a little bad, but he went back to studying, before Jesus Christ, _fuck it._ "Oh, whatever, come here, sweetheart."

Frank scooped Gerard onto his lap, who had a little smile on his face as Frank wiped away his tears. "You still have to do those later, okay? But Daddy will give you some attention now, baby boy." Gerard smiled at that, though, and Frank felt really good about it.

**Author's Note:**

> little drabble to rid myself of writer's block
> 
> hey if you liked this, go check out the fic me and chemicalcandy are writing!


End file.
